hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Biscuit Krueger
|name = Biscuit Krueger |kana = ビスケット=クルーガー |rōmaji = Bisuketto Kurūgā |also known as = Bisky (ビスケ, Bisuke) Nickname |japanese voice = Chieko Higuchi (GI OVA) Akiko Kimura (GI Final OVA, Child form) Takashi Hagino (GI Final OVA, Adult form) Chisa Yokoyama (2011) |english voice = Tara Sands (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 125 |anime debut = Episode 73 (1999) Episode 60 (2011) |gender = Female |age = 57 |eyes = Blue (1999 OVA) Pink (2011) |hair = Brown (1999 OVA) Blonde (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Shingen-ryū School/Dojo Kurapika Marayam Hui Guo Rou |previous affiliation = Wing (Student) Gon Freecss (Student) Killua Zoldyck (Student) |occupation = Stone Hunter (Double-Star)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Shingen-ryū Master Nen Teacher Royal Bodyguard for Prince Marayam |previous occupation = Hunter Exam Examiner Greed Island Player Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Transmutation |abilities = Magical Esthetician (Cookie)/Magical Spa Services Piano Massage |image gallery = yes}} Biscuit Krueger (ビスケット=クルーガー, Bisuketto Kurūgā) is a Double-Star Stone Hunter that enlisted in clearing the video game Greed Island following the auction for the game in Yorknew City. She prefers to be called "Bisky" (ビスケ, Bisuke), although she jokingly said that if someone insists on using an honorific, they must call her -''chama'' (-''chan'' + -''sama''). Appearance Bisky likes to act and look like a young girl. Her overall aspect is reminiscent of a porcelain doll. She is often shown wearing a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She always has her hair tied-up neatly and has changed its style 3 times throughout the story line. In her true form, she is a massive and extremely muscular woman several times the size of her preferred form. Although she claims to stay in her younger form to have the enemy underestimate her, the main reason is that she hates her original appearance. Regardless of which form she is in, Bisky is very powerful. However, she does receive a tremendous power boost in terms of physical strength when she reverts (her Nen stays relatively unchanged in-between her forms).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 177 As a Royal Bodyguard, she wears her hair in a laced bun and dresses in a suit and tie. She has brown hair and blue eyes. In the 1999 anime, her hair is a lighter brown than in the manga. In the 2011 anime, her hair is blonde and her eyes are pink. Personality Biscuit has a devious personality. She initially uses her cutesy appearance and demeanor to her advantage whether it is for gathering information, getting what she wants, or acting innocent and helpless in combat to deceive her opponents. She is quite prone to violent outbursts whenever she is left out of a conversation or reminded of her true age; Killua often becomes one of her victims because of his wisecracks about it. She can also get into arguments with other people who contrast her personality, such as Kurapika. However, when martial arts and training are concerned, Biscuit takes a stern and serious attitude towards her students, unrelentingly pushing them to their limits. As a Stone Hunter, she loves collecting precious stones, gems, and rare jewels and has a habit of naming them. She also loves getting money. Though in the beginning she was out to destroy Gon and Killua's friendship, at the end of Greed Island she acknowledges (albeit, in her head) that she's close to developing parental feelings toward the two of them. Despite her sternness and deceitful personality, Biscuit is easily persuaded once someone compliments her appearance; when Kurapika acknowledges her looking like a princess, Biscuit immediately becomes flattered and agreeable (although according to Killua, flattering her could be quite gross). Additionally, Biscuit expresses delight upon seeing young adult men and their figures; she has shown getting excited upon seeing a naked Hisoka once. She also enjoys male fashion magazines during her leisure time. Background Biscuit started to learn Nen at the age of 17. She also studied Shingen-ryū ''kung fu'' and later became Wing's master. After passing the Hunter Exam at some unknown point, she served as an examiner herself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 137 According to her, she has always been a consummate liar.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 159 Plot Greed Island arc Biscuit Krueger participates in Tsezguerra's selection test for Battera's Greed Island challenge. She is among the first group of participants to stand in line,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 125 and later passes the test, among with 31 other people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 126 Once inside the game, she silently listens as Nickes, Genthru, and Assam explain the basics of playing the game. They also warn the new players of the "Bomber".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 Nickes asks the newcomers if they would like to form an alliance, but Gon refuses, his decision being respected by Killua. Subsequently, Nickes asks Biscuit the same question, though she follows after the two boys. Intrigued by Gon's attitude, she decides to observe the young Hunter and his friend.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 She runs into Gon and Killua and asks them if she can join their group, which Killua flatly refuses. Biscuit becomes offended and decides to ruin their friendship. When the two begin to leave, she follows after them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 134 On their way to Masadora, Biscuit continues following the boys through the mountains. Killua suggests they should leave her to the mountain's bandits, which Gon thinks is a bit mean. The three of them suddenly come upon the bandits, who ask them to help their sick villagers. In a cottage, the bandits explain their problems about money; Biscuit tries offering her money, but Killua cuts her off and asks her to keep quiet. After the encounter with the bandits, which leaves Gon and Killua practically broke, they proceed towards the mountains plagued by monsters. From the sidelines, Biscuit keeps a close eye on both of them,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 135 until they encounter Remote Control Rat, at which point she can not help but tell them to use Gyo out of frustration.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 136 Then, after sending Killua flying, she senses the blood lust of Binolt, a Blacklist Hunter turned murderer. After telling the boys her plan wanting to get the item Blue PlanetHunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 138 and the boys defeat Binolt, Gon and Killua ask her to put her jewel hunt on hold and teach them Nen, which was already her intention.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 139 Bisky teaches the two about the advanced techniques of Nen, stopping their Specified Slot Card hunting for three months.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 145 When Killua leaves the island to take the Hunter Exam,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 146 Bisky and Gon train alone to develop Gon's Hatsu abilities, which results in three Jajanken techniques.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 After Gon and Killua are able to master the advanced Nen technique, Bisky lets them clear the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 150 After achieving more than fifty Restricted Slot cards, they are recruited by Kazsule to join a group of players to stop Genthru from clearing the game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 154 They then head to Soufrabi to attain the restricted card #2.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 During their first encounter with the Greed Island Convicts, she challenges the Pirate footballer, but intentionally loses. After acquiring information on the matches played against Razor's pirates, they form a stronger team by adding Goreinu,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Hisoka, and Tsezguerra's group to face Razor and his fourteen Devils. When they win three consecutive matches, Razor challenges them to an 8 vs. 8 dodge ball match.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 Biscuit also participates in the dangerous tournament.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 161 She does not receive any damage, but is still eliminated due to her dress being touched by the ball. Knowing her student's stubbornness, she tells Gon to beat Razor even if it costs him his life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 164 The group eventually triumphsHunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 168 and obtains the card, but the Bomb Devils contact them, stating they have killed all the members of the previous alliance and are now going after them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 While Tsezguerra buys time, she trains Gon and Killua for the nearing battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 When the time comes, she faces Bara. She uses Accompany to transport the both of them to Soufrabi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 She initially lands a barrage of blows on him, but he knocks her down with a slap. Cackling, she tells Bara that she let him land a strong hit on her face before her transformation, because when she releases her full power, she sometimes fails to control herself. After returning to her true form, she instantly defeats Bara. She also notes that she hated her normal form because it is "too macho".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 After beating all the Bombers, they use the Breath of Archangel Breath to heal Gon, Killua, Bara, and Genthru. Goreinu gives Tsezguerra's cards to the trio so that they could clear the game, obtaining 99 restricted cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 To get the Ruler's Blessing, all players of Greed Island are invited to participate to a quiz, but Biscuit does not play. Gon gets the highest score and is invited to the capital Limeiro. Bisky and Killua accompany Gon to the castle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 She is later seen in the festival held in honor of the players who have cleared the game. After the event, Gon asks Bisky what card she would like to take with her when they leave the island and she sticks with her dream of getting #81 Blue Planet.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 184 When they are outside the game, she uses "Gain" to get the gem and names it Plu-chan. She is moved to tears by Gon's wish to introduce Killua to his father Ging as his friend. Afterwards, Gon and Killua part ways with her after she declines to continue on their adventure to find Ging.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 185 Chimera Ant arc After the events of Greed Island, she makes her return after being invited by Palm Siberia to help Gon and Killua train for their battles against Knuckle and Shoot in their attempt to return to NGL and rescue Kite.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 201 The training routine is as follows: # Attempt to maintain Ren for 3 hours everyday, to increase their ability to do so in battle longer. # Challenge Knuckle into a duel after being exhausted by step 1. # Quickly recover through her ability, Piano Massage. # Repeat. However, after they were able to maintain their Ren for 3 hours without showing any visible fatigue, she allows them to rest before challenging Knuckle. She also gives Killua some advice about his inferiority complex when facing stronger opponents. She then bails after seeing Palm because she is unsure of Gon's chances of victory versus Knuckle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 210 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Following the will of the late Chairman Netero, Bisky also submits her own vote at the First Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman and places in 16th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 She later places in 13th place in the Second ElectionHunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 and 12th place on the Third Election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 Biscuit is also among the Hunters that go to check on Gon who is in critical condition after his battle with Neferpitou.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Biscuit then places in 10th on the Forth Election,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 and finally 9th place on the Fifth Election where she is taken off the list of candidates because only the top 8 would be able to continue on the sixth round of the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Being near to Gon,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Bisky along with the other characters from outside the hospital sense Gon's recovery thanks to Alluka's power, feeling a strange and powerful aura.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 She then accompanies Gon when he goes to meet Leorio in the room where all the Hunters are voting for the new chairman of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 Succession Contest arc Biscuit is recommended by Killua to Kurapika, who is looking to keep tabs on some of the Kakin Empire's Princes by having trusted Hunters be hired as their bodyguards. Although she initially gets furious at Kurapika, but is soon pacified when he flatters her, and she resolves to do anything he says. She is eventually selected by Prince Marayam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 The day of departure, Marayam, without him or anyone else apart from the Hunters being aware of it, generates a Guardian Spirit Beast, which then leaves the room. Kurapika contacts her and relays information that she believes the Guardian Spirit Beasts to be a parasitic-type of Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Later, during dinner, she and Hanzo notice that Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast has grown larger.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 After Prince Momoze's sudden death by one of her bodyguards, Biscuit tries to console a furious Hanzo who blames himself for not being able to save her. Though Hanzo believes the murderer might strike again and that the next time he'll stop the murder. Mindful that asking him may make him even more angry, she still asks anyway in hopes to help him cool down. Hanzo thinks that the murderer used a clone and Biscuit deduces that one of the two bodyguards on break at the time of her death is the murderer. Hanzo agrees Biscuit's deduction and swears to her that he'll make the murderer pay for killing Momoze. Biscuit worried for Hanzo's well being tells him to get some rest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 Later, she notices the changes in Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast, which she attributes to his growing inner turmoil. When their shift ends, Hanzo tasks her with watching over his body while he uses his ability to look for Momoze's murderer, which Biscuit agrees to in return for skin cream. When he comes back, however, Hanzo finds that Biscuit and his body are gone.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 372 Unbeknownst to her, she and everyone else in Room 1013 have been cut off from the rest of the world by a Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 375 When the time of her and Hanzo's shift comes, she wakes him up, irritated at having been forced to stay up all night. Hanzo tells her about the condition of Marayam's quarters. She resolves to teach everyone in the room Nen to convince Vergei of its existence. Faced with his skepticism, Biscuit returns to her true form in front of him, declaring that although she cannot promise her students will master Nen in two weeks like Kurapika promises, if they are talented their physical strength will double or triple in one month. Vergei asks her to tutor him and agrees to send Belerainte outside of the room. When he does not disappear right away, Biscuit states there are three different types of barrier and that crossing the threshold might constitute the activation condition. Belerainte finds himself unable to re-enter the room, which prompts Biscuit to deduce the ability belongs to Marayam's Guardian Spirit Beast. Hatsu Training Bisky has introduced Nen exercises to develop her students' Hatsu. Although only some of the exercises for Enhancement, Transmutation, and Emission were shown, she has actually devised ways to practice Manipulation and Conjuration as well. Biscuit Crake the rock.jpg|Biscuit's smashing a rock Nen Number.jpg|Nen number Hunter X Hunter 65.mkv snapshot 20.35 -2013.03.29 18.01.59-.jpg|Aura throwing Aura Levitation 2011.png|Aura levitation Enhancement Training * Level 1 - Rock Breaking The student enhances a rock's durability using "Shu" and "Ko" to repeatedly smash a specifically large number of rocks as much as possible within an allotted time to clear. The student will typically go from start to finish once a day until they reach their goal number without failure. Transmutation Training * Level 1 - Nen Numbers The student runs while trying to shape his/her aura on his index finger from 0 to 9 within an allotted time, repeating the practice with the intent of shortening the amount of time it takes to go through the numbers while using little concentration, paying attention to what's in front of you, thus the running. Emission Training * Level 1 - Name Unknown The student first prepares a specific distance and object as a targeted goal and practices emitting a small ball of Nen, maintaining its shape and prolonging its duration. Once the student has a grasp of emitting and maintaining their aura for a certain duration the student sends the ball of Nen flying towards the destination. The student will repeat attempting to throw the aura ball towards the target until it reaches the intended goal. The more a Nen user has practiced their "Ten" and "Ren" the easier it is learning to perform aura throwing. * Level 5 - Floating Hand The student needs to position into a one arm handstand and emit an aura strong enough to launch his/her body off the ground. The student will repeat the exercise until a predetermined height is reached. Abilities & Powers Due to her status as a pro Hunter, Biscuit has access to large funds and classified information, as was proven by the fact that she knew that "Blue Planet" could be found only in Greed Island. As a Double-Star Stone Hunter, her contributions in her field have been judged crucial, and befittingly, she seems particularly knowledgeable about gemstones. She is held in high esteem within the Hunter Association, as can be inferred by her reaching the fifth round of the election. Bisky is an incredibly skilled and powerful fighter. Through gruesome training, she was able to reach the peak of her physical potential. Out of all the participants in Razor's game, she was the only one to emerge completely uninjured, despite playing in her younger form. She has yet to show any offensive-oriented special abilities, as the combination of her extensive knowledge in Nen, honed body, and martial artistry has been enough to dispatch all her opponents thus far.Her full power is also unknown, but she managed to defeat troublesome opponents such as Binolt and Bara single-handedly, with them growing terrified at her true abilities. Even Killua dreads her strength. Aside from her combat skills, she is also endowed with a bright intellect and a fair amount of experience owed to her age. A consummate liar, she has developed the ability to tell when someone is hiding something, even if that person is Hisoka, and she uses her youthful appearances to trick her opponents into underestimating her. She has an unwavering strength of mind and confidence, which allow her to never hesitate during a fight. Due to her training, she is capable of resting with a larger part of her brain awake than normal, remaining vigilant even as she sleeps.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 140 Enhanced Perception: Biscuit was able to detect Binolt's bloodlust and determine his position in an instant, whereas both Gon and Killua were completely unaware of his presence. She is a particularly adept judge of power. Immense Strength: Bisky's strength is vastly superhuman. Even without reverting to her original appearance, she was able cause Binolt to vomit a large amount of blood and briefly incapacitate with a single palm thrust on his back without even using Nen, claiming that he would have died otherwise. She was also capable of throwing a ball with enough strength that one of Razor's Nen beast, despite being capable of redirecting his incredibly powerful throws, failed to catch it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 166 When she returns to her real form, her physical brawn increases manifold. A single punch from her in that state was enough to crush Bara's face and knocking him out, whereas six blows in her younger body hurt and injured him without however defeating him. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Although she hides her true abilities, Biscuit is incredibly fast even in her younger form. When they didn't know her true identity, both Killua and Gon praised Bisky for keeping their pace while running through the forest.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 135 Later, she slapped Killua without him being able to catch a glimpse of her movement, despite his being on guard and possessing exceptionally quick reflexes. When she fought Bara, she was able to get behind him before he could react even in her younger form, despite Bara being quick enough to catch an arrow mid-flight, and he was never able to counter her attacks until she let him hit her. When she turned back, she closed in on him and punched him before the latter could notice her moving. Bisky also managed to dodge a sneaky ball thrown by Razor who, pretending to be aiming at Killua, had rigged it to turn in her direction. In fact, her reaction time allowed her to avoid the ball with her whole body, unlike Hisoka, and it was only the bagginess of her skirt that caused her to be eliminated. Immense Stamina: Biscuit watched over Gon and Killua for weeks during their training without seemingly getting any sleep herself, certainly none for at least ten days, and still did not show the slightest sign of exhaustion. High Intelligence: Bisky is very smart, analytic and knowledgeable, especially regarding Nen. She was capable of easily deducing the weaknesses of the beasts of Greed Island. Thanks also to her experience, she is a praiseworthy tactician, her predictions often proving accurate. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Since her adversaries have not been a match for her so far, her degree of mastery in this field is unclear. In her fight with Binolt she dodged his attack and at the same time flipped him over, putting him in a suitable position for a critical strike. Against Bara, she demonstrated the ability to accurately strike vulnerable areas, such as the chin and the neck, and to successfully exploit blind spots. Another testament to her skills in combat is given during a sparring match with Killua, a tremendously capable martial artist himself, from which she came out completely unscathed while inflicting him several bruises, in spite of him focusing on evading. She was the one who trained Wing in the Shingen-ryū school of kung fu, and is thus a master of this style. Excellent Teacher: Gon and Killua grew in strength and Nen abilities tremendously and in a short time thanks to her training. She can devise tailored training methods depending on the receiver, the environment and the resources at hand. Hisoka acknowledged her abilities in this field.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 According to herself, Biscuit can double or triple the physical strength of a talented beginner within one month. Nen Bisky's proficiency in Nen is such that she can successfully coach others, developing effective training schedules for her disciples. Proof of her knowledge and skills is the fact that she was an examiner of the Hunter Exam at some point of the past. Moreover, she was Wing's and occasionally is Gon and Killua's teacher. She has mastered all the basic and advanced techniques. She explained and demonstrated Ken, Ko, and Ryu to her students. Her Ko alone is strong enough that she can knock back Gon while the latter is defending with Ken with a very slow punch in her weaker form. Her skill level in Ryu is so high that Gon was unable to follow the changes in the flow of her aura. She also uses In regularly to train the reflexes of her students, forcing them to use Gyo to see the numbers she makes out of her aura. She can also mix Transmutation, her Nen category, Emission and Manipulation in the same ability, despite the fact that Manipulation is the hardest category to use efficiently for Transmuters, and has proven herself to be able to use Enhancement to a high degree as well. She is also capable of projecting an aura beam which is capable of knocking a human target back a dozen feet; since this ability is acquired relatively early in her training program, it is likely her Emission attack is far more powerful than that. Battles Quotes * (To Gon and Killua) "From now on, I'll be your coach. And I'll even do it for free. In exchange, I want you to do exactly what I tell you." * (To Binolt) "You were lucky. I would've killed you if this had been a battle of Nen." * (To Binolt) "If you get a critical hit, or are in agony, or can no longer stand... Then I will kill you." * (To herself) "Why do things that shine with polish always make my heart go pitter-pat?" * (To Killua) "There are liars who only lie when there's a reason to, and there are liars who also lie without a reason." * (To Bara) "I let you punch me out of pity because my original form won't hold back. I usually... end up killing my opponents." * (To Killua) "When facing an enemy you believe to be stronger, you fight on the premise of escaping. Somewhere down the line, you'll leave Gon behind to die. If you can't defeat Shoot tomorrow, you must leave Gon's side." Trivia * Her name, Biscuit, and mainly nickname, Bisky, probably came from bisque doll (a.k.a. porcelain doll)—a doll made out of bisque porcelain popular between 1860 and 1900 in France and Germany (hence her Germanic surname); bisque, a type of unglazed white porcelain, is a subgroup of biscuit pottery. This origin/inspiration is reinforced by the Volume 15 cover that seemingly features Biscuit with a porcelain doll-like appearance (more than her usual manga design) and the fact that her last name, Krueger, originates from Krüger meaning "potter" in High German. ** In addition, also related, Biscuit's Hatsu ability summon, Cookie-chan, is named after the homonym baked or cooked food/snack/dessert which is called biscuit in most English-speaking countries except for the North America. * Bisky shares some similarities with the ''YuYu Hakusho'' character Genkai: ** both have their students undergo a very harsh training to perfect their control over aura; ** both are capable of transforming into a younger version of themselves; ** and the way Bisky makes Gon and Killua train in the Emission category is reminiscent of the pose with which Genkai fires her Spirit Gun technique. * Bisky's English voice actress, Tara Sands was the voice of Anna Kyoyama from ''Shaman King''. Like Bisky, she puts the main hero through harsh training in order to control their spirit energy and grow stronger. * In her younger form, Bisky looks like Elizabeth Midford from the ''Black Butler'' series. Their outfits are also similar. * In the Viz translation of Chapter 326 and 329 her last name is either changed to or misspelled as "Kreuger". * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Biscuit's stats are: References Navigation ar:بيسكيت_كروغر fr:Biscuit Kruger ru:Бискет_Крюгер Category:Female characters Category:Examiner Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Double Star Hunters Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard